The training proposal initiates a research agenda on provider behavior and consumer-provider relationships, as they to relate to mandated services and outcomes for persons with severe mental illness. The research focuses on the "black box" issues, beyond the structure of services, which play a crucial role in determining the effectiveness of services. The proposed study will examine how coercion operates within the context of Assertive Community Treatment (ACT) services for homeless persons with SMI. The first part of the research proposal is a qualitative study to gain a deeper understanding of coercion within the clinical setting. The qualitative work will inform the second part of the proposal, which is a broader quantitative study examining coercion, consumer-provider relationships, and provider and consumer evaluation of quality of service contact. This preliminary research will form the foundation for future work examining the effect of coercion on long-term consumer outcomes, such as treatment adherence, functioning, and quality of life.